Truth or Dare
by Kasumi Blossom
Summary: A game of truth of dare will show how Hiro and Fujisaki really feel about each other, but what happens if they play again. lemon in later chapter's. Please R&R. HiroXSuguru. Chapter 6 to be posted
1. The Game

My first fan fiction ever I hope you like it please R&R

One shot Hiro Fujisaki

Disclaimer:I do not in any way own Gravitation if I did things would have been different among these two.

Truth or Dare

Today at Ng was very boring they had just finished their newest single and had nothing to do while Mr. K and Mr. Sakano went to a meeting with Touma about Bad Luck's progress.

"Hey why don't we do something while we wait. What are you up to?"asked Shuichi."I don't know let's think of idea's then vote for the one we like better."said Hiro."OK!"said Fujisaki. After five minutes Shuichi came up with one "Hey let's play spin the bottle I used to play with my sister and her friend's a lot. It's fun really if the bottle points at you you have choice of truth or dare. OK?he said looking at there shocked faces."Fine I up for anything it's so boring anyway."said Hiro. Fujisaki nodded to agree.

Shuichi had an idea he know that Hiro and Fujisaki felt the same way about each other so this was a good idea he hoped it "works".He thought as he finished his bottle of Strawberry soda and went over to where the other boy's were sitting on the floor."OK smallest first."said Shuichi putting the bottle down in the middle of them."Whaa I don't want to go first!"protested Fujisaki. "It's a rule I guess and it has to be followed."added Hiro looking at Shuichi who nodded yes. "Well OK I guess."and with that he spun the bottle and it landed on Hiro Shuichi smirked "Which is it truth or dare?" "a... I don't know um I'll go with dare i guess I haven't played this game before so I don't know what to expect." Well the person who started the game picks what the person has to do for a dare or a truth unless it's there turn the person on there right picks. and now I dare you to kiss Hiro or you forfeit the game."said Shuichi smiling at the look on there faces "what I can't do that!" said Fujisaki his face bright red "So you forfeit then?"asked Shuichi."No...OK...sorry Mr. Nakano I just want to play the game."and at that there lips meet Fujisaki felt a heated sensation as they met.

Fujisaki's P.O.V

He smells just like cinnamon I always thought he would, and he feels so good I feel different I don't know this feeling but I want it to stay forever.

Hiro's P.O.V

He smells like apples I could figure because he had green apples for lunch, he's so soft and small I could just stay like this forever my feelings for him will never change ever.

Shuichi P.O.V

That is cute just a kiss and they won't let each other go I was right about them liking each other how did I know well should I end it or leave them alone...end it they have their entire day to continue

"OK OK you guy's stayin' like that forever or what?" "What?"asked Hiro looking down and seeing Fujisaki looking at him and then Shuichi "How did you figure out we liked each other Shuichi?"asked Hiro. "It's how you look at each and how you act around each other that gave it away. Well if we get the day off thank me for getting you two to find out how the other feels, and you can spend the day getting to know each other for now I'll see if we get the day off. And at that Shuichi ran out the door to Touma's office."Wonder if we will really get the day of ?"said Fujisaki to Hiro."Well with Shuichi pestering Mr. K ya we will."said Hiro hugging Fujisaki.

Well that's the end how did I do for my first fan fic Please Review


	2. Abrakatabura

This is a rewrite of Chapter 2 much needed and longer. This is really the 4th time I'm writing this one so I hope this is better rating may change soon.

KB:Thanks everyone who read the first and second chapter I'm so happy. Well it's been decided I will continue this fic to more chapters. Now w/o any more delays chap 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation Maki Murakami does and I do not own the songs Kinya Kotani does, but I wish I did.

Chapter 2: Aburakadabura

"Mr. K I must say Bad Luck has come a very long way this latest song is done very good what is it called again Aburakadabura yes?"asked Touma. "Yes it is they will also get one more done in two weeks I must say they have done a lot lately the next one will be called Easy Action."said Mr. K. "Yes I think Bad Luck has done a lot in just a short time maybe they can got the rest of the week off?" Mr. Sakano asked K. "Well they did work a lot this past week..." Both Touma and Mr. Sakano saw this was hard for K. "Fine the rest of the week when they come back work!"sad K.

Shuichi was running up to Touma's office to find Mr. K and Mr. Sakano emerging from the office."Oh there you are Mr. K come we get the d.."he was cut off by K saying "You guy's will get the next four days off OK?" said Mr. K. "Well that was what I was going to ask you but the rest of the week OK Yuki here I come. Thanks Mr. K...Oh what did Touma say about the song?" "He said it was good he was impressed." answered Sakano."Wow really I gotta tell the others!".and at that he ran back down stairs. "Well Shuichi what happened you seen happy it must have gone well" said Hiro looking for bullet holes on the pink haired singer."Ya I didn't have say a thing Mr. K gave us the rest week off." "Really Mr. K gave us the week off it must have been hard for him to do that."said Fujisaki smiling to Hiro. "Ya Ya you get the rest of the week off but can perform that new song for me one time and no mess up's and the rest of the week is yours." said K looking bitter."OK!" they said together.

"...ABURAKADABURA DERISHASU na jyumon o tonaete ABURAKADABURA mukidashi no manatsu o i tomete ABURAKADABURA totte oki no jyumon de kanaete ABURAKADABURA kasanegi no KOKORO o nugashite tokonatsu REIZAABIIMU furimuite My Venus!"Shuichi's voice and the last part of the song rang in the sound booth as they finished the song no problem."Wow you preformed that very well Bad Luck this is something very new Shindo almost always mess up."said a production woman. "That was good I have to admit you can go."said K and they were out the door.

"What are you going to do now that we have the rest of the week?"asked Shuichi smiling. "Well we will hang out with each other and get to know each other more better we're not going to rush things."said Hiro. "Really well you two are good for each other you look good y'know the fan's wont like it all the member's are taken by other guy's it's really funny"said Shuichi getting a box of Strawberry Pokey. "Ya it is." said Hiro spotting a group of girls at one of the stores."Hey Suguru let's give them a show."said Hiro grabbing him into an embrace."a...ok."he said as he reached up to meet Hiro's lips. As Hiro and Fujisaki's lips touched the screams of fan girls can be herd from a mile away. "Hiro and Fujisaki I can't believe that. Wow their so cute together."one fan girl screamed."And I was worried."said Shuichi."How '_will'_ you be spending your four day's!"asked Shuichi "Just like I said see you later Shuichi."said Hiro walking away towards his house with Suguru."See you later Mr. Shindo."said Suguru running up to Hiro."What no thanks!"said Shuichi walking away towards the train.

AT Hiro's house..."Make your self at home, what do you want to eat?"Hiro said giving Suguru access to his apartment."I don't know what ever you want to eat I'll eat anything."said Suguru siting down on the sofa and looking around. This place is bigger than the other apartment he had before."Really ok well I not really in the mood to cook so we'll get take out."said Hiro coming from the kitchen. Or do you just want to talk for now?""How about we talk."answered Suguru. Hiro and Suguru sat on the sofa and talked about there lives before Bad Luck and when their feelings for each other come about:"Well when I saw caring and nice you were you were so nice to Mr. Shindo and everyone and you always stay to help me with the arrangements I guess over time I grown to like you."confessed Suguru."Well for me it was when I saw how determined you were and you cute too at everything you do it's funny I always stayed back to help you because i liked you."said Hiro."How long have we been talking I gotta get you home your parents will probably get mad..." "It's ok their away for the week I was stayin' with Touma I'll just ask him if I can stay here with you if that's ok?Suguru asked."Ya why not. Use me cell while I order some food."

That night was full of entertainment for the two as they watched movies some scary too scary for Suguru so they had some comedy which lighted up the mood a bit for the two until Suguru got tired..."Wanna go to sleep?"Hiro asked Suguru who was laying on his lap yawning."No I'm not sleepy just tired I haven't had this much fun before so I don't want to slee..."at that moment He felt Hiro's soft lip's on his and now he felt wide awake. He pressed on inviting Hiro into a deeper kiss then he allowed Hiro's tongue access into his mouth."Ok let's both go to bed then."said Hiro pulling away from Suguru. Why did you stop?"Suguru asked."Because I might not have been able to stop myself from going farther."said Hiro looking at Suguru."Then why stop what you want I will give you."said Suguru pulling Hiro to him into another kiss.

Well that's it I will write more so please review and thanks too:

Lalalala-FUJISAKI-Lalalala

kotalover108

otaku3kagome

Sakuma Sonnet

Thanks for reading and reviewing there will be another chapter after this I think

Aburakadabura is a song from the Gravitation-Bad Luck Shuichi Shindo Vocal Collection CD if some one knows how to translate it or if I spelled something wrong let me know


	3. Easy Action

Sorry everyone I toke so long to update lost the original copy of this story and can't remember what I wrote the first time so this chapter was born. This is the last Chapter. The rating was supposed to change, but well...

KB:Thanks everyone who read the first and second chapter I used what you said to make reading the story better I also answered to what you said in the review down below I'll start answering to reviews faster soon during my next story which I was able to fix to have not as much as this story. So tell me this is good.

uh... So-kawaii69 I would like to put lemon in the story, but well I can't write lemon real good so sorry everyone who was hoping for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation Maki Murakami does, I wish I did.

And now w/o more interruption Eazy Action

K.B

Easy Action

"What did you say!" Hiro asked shocked at Suguru's word's.

"Then why stop what you want I will give you." repeated Suguru with a smile looking up at Hiro.

"Do you know what that means to me, I will not no go no farther for now maybe later after we've been together longer."

"OK you say when. OK?" said Suguru.

"OK. Let's go to bed now we both seem tired."said Hiro yawning

"OK I really am tired." joked Suguru.

"Hiro? Hiro?" Suguru looked up at Hiro. "..."

"He fell asleep" said Suguru with a smile. He got up and got a blanket from Hiro's room and covered himself and Hiro.

"Good night. I love you Hiro."

"_RING RING RING RI...Crash_" Hiro threw the TV remote at the phone.

"Shuichi leave me alone we did not do anything." Hiro yelled in his sleep at the phone that was now on the floor.

"Hiro why didn't you answer the phone when I called earlier?" asked a very angry Shuichi.

"I was sleeping that's what people do at 6AM when they don't have to work."

"Then why is the phone broken?" asked Shuichi pointing at the phone on the floor.

"Ya it fell earlier about the time you called..." Shuichi attacked Hiro.

"Why did you brake the phone _when I called_?" asked Shuichi getting pulled off Hiro and dropped on the floor. "I said I was trying to sleep did I not?"

"Why were _you_ so tired?"

"We were up looking at movies and talking that's all." said Suguru helping up Shuichi.

"That's all you did and you sleep for so long? Ha ha! I could only imagine if you really d... "

"Were not like you and Mr. Yuki we'll take are time" said Suguru turning to Hiro.

"Let's just go eat OK." said Shuichi defeated.

Bad thing for Celebrities to go outside without disguises especially if your Bad Luck...:

"Don't you fell that were missing something..." said Hiro once they got in front of the restaurant. "Oh my we forgot the disguises." answered Suguru.

"O so that's why we have a flock of girls walking behind us." said Shuichi looking behind them.

"RUN!" yelled Hiro after the girl's started speed up them.

After a while Hiro decided this was not going to work

"We can't stay together it will easier for them to get to us spit up!" yelled Hiro running.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" asked Suguru

"I don't want to slip up I want to stay with you!" said Suguru starting to cry a bit.

"OK then you go with Hiro we'll meet at the NG building!" yelled Shuichi running down into a cross street that lead to the park.

"OK. Come Suguru stay with me I wont lat you go." said Hiro grabbing Suguru's hand.

"OK." he said running faster to catch up with Hiro's pace.

About an hour at the NG building Hiro and Suguru did not see Shuichi:

"Where is Shuichi?" asked Suguru looking around as they went inside.

"Right here." came Mr K voice with Shuichi, Touma, and Mr Sakano.

"You were chased by fan's were you." said Touma with a smile walking up to Suguru and Hiro. "Can I ward them off now?" asked K.

"Yes you can if you want do not hurt any of them now Mr K." joked Touma.

"When Mr. K is done you can go home Mr Sakano will give you a ride."

"OK" they all said. "If you want you can go back to Mr Nakano's for the rest of the week Suguru." said Touma. "Really yes I do I had fun when I was there."

Two day's and gun shot's later at Hiro's place after dinner

"Easy Action!" yelled Suguru

"What?" asked Hiro looking at Suguru from the kitchen.

"It's something I herd Shuichi say once...what does it mean any way?"

"You don't want to know..."

"Why not?"asked Suguru going to the kitchen "I want to know!"

"It's a term... that means easy action."

"Ya and?"said Suguru moving up to Hiro.

"It means _easy action _enough said"

"Explain more I still don't get it." said Suguru. "...oh now I get it"

"Finally toke a while." said Hiro throwing soap bubbles at Suguru

"Hey stop that..."

Hiro grabbed him into a hug and kissed him

"Your so cute y'know. It's funny." said Hiro

"Really now let's try it."

"Are you sure you want to?" asked Hiro leaving the kitchen

"Ya"

"OK if you say so."

END

Thanks for reading and reviewing all of you my writing will get better soon

Lalalala-FUJISAKI-Lalalala : Glad you like it

kotalover108 : Glad you liked it

otaku3kagome : Glad you like it

Sakuma Sonnet : I gave some of what you said a try tell me if this is what you meant

chiquitina : I'm sorry you think that but really that's how I write

Shuichi-Darling : I tried it looks weird but it is easier to read tell me if this is what you meant

so-kawaii69 : see above

Vitanova Hayabusa : Glad you stopped by to read


	4. Blind Game Again

K.B: Yes well I read the story over and well (yes Kasumi is a bad girl she made a cliffhanger the one thing she hates) and she hate's it, and because a lot of people still wanted me to continue it...here it is the silly love fic with Bad Luck's song title's as chapter name's HiroxSuguru fic Truth or Dare is back with Chapter 4 Blind Game Again. OK enough of me.

Warning: I went back to the old style of paragraphing sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation Maki Murakami does. If I did Hiro and Fujisaki would have been together already.

Blind Game Again

"Easy Action you say? OK if you say so..." Said Hiro leaning to kiss Suguru. Suguru nodded into the kiss, then moved closer to Hiro. "Wait Shuichi wants this huh? He wants us to do it, but we won't give him the satisfaction." Said Hiro braking the kiss and moving back a little. "I guess...oh so that's why he said easy action like that. Easy action is the name of our new song too right?" Suguru asked Hiro. Ya it is one of the new song's not of the same meaning. What was going through his...?" Just then the door knocked.

"I'll get it. We ordered food hour's ago and go it so it's not the delivery guy." Hiro looked through the peephole in the door to see a pink head . "Shu? What are you going here this late" Said Hiro once he opened the door. "Mr. Shindo what's the matter? " asked Suguru.

Hiro lead Shuichi to the sofa by Suguru, then went to get him some water.

"Shu did you get in to another argument with Mr.Yuki? " asked Hiro from the kitchen. "You can say that he seems upset about something. I kinda pissed him off a bit...I seem to do that a lot huh?" cried Shuichi into Suguru's chest. "Mr...Shuichi it's OK maybe he had a hard day with the publisher or something." said Suguru tying to cheer him up. "Here Shu drink this..." said Hiro as the door knocked again.

"What the... is that Mr.Yuki? it better be!" said Hiro swinging open the door. "K! Why are you here" at this everyone looked at the door to see the blond American at the door. "Ya well I was going to see Shuichi but Yuki said he was here" seeing the looks on everyone's faces he added. "There is a problem with the new lyrics that maybe Shuichi might want to fix during his time off."

"Oh there is what did I mess up?" said Shuichi forgetting he was sad, as Mr.K walked inside and Hiro closed the door. "Is this a party or something" said k looking around. "Your all on vacation yet your all together" joked K. "Maybe you can do some work hahaha"I think we'll pass K" said Hiro. "Why not stay here with us till morning we'll get your car fixed then." "I guess that's fine" said K scratching his blond head. "I'd like a drink. If it's not to much" said K to Hiro. "OK what did you beer or..." "Beer please!" said K with a grin.

"Why don't we all get something to drink and do something till we go to sleep. Shuichi you want strawberry soda right?" said Suguru getting up to help Hiro with the drinks. "Ok what did you have in mind?" said K taking off his gun holder and putting it by the table distracting Shuichi from the question. "I thought you never put down the magnum! Wow " said Shuichi looking at the weapon up close...a little to close. "BANG!" Shuichi jumped about 10 feet in to the air. "K that was mean." said Shuichi pouting. "Hahaha you were a little to close for your own good. Even if the safety look was on...It is on right?" asked Hiro passing K the beer. "Ya ya it's on. _There's only cap's in there anyway_" "What was that last part?" asked Suguru sitting down. "Nothing!" said waving his arm's franticly.

"What should we do? You have any movies Hiro? Popcorn, more beer?" "Haha yes yes and a lot more." answered Hiro going to where he keeps his movies. "Popcorn is in the cabinet on top can you get it K, Shu and Suguru won't be able to reach it. " "Ok." said K getting up. "Whaa? I could get it" said Shuichi. "I'm not that short" "Shu even I tiptoe to reach that cabinet" said Hiro pointing to the cabinet in question. "Oh ya it is high up there. K's really tall lookie." said Shuichi looking up at K. "Ya ya catch!" said K throwing the box of popcorn at rather than to Shuichi. "Ouch! Yay popcorn!" squealed Shuichi ignoring the bump on his head from the box. "Let me help you Shuichi." said Suguru looking at Shuichi rip open the box and letting the pack's of popcorn fall out on to the floor.

Hiro looked around wow everyone's having so much fun even K. Plus Shu forgot he was upset. And Suguru gets to hangout and just have fun. Hiro looked at Suguru who was smiling and pushing Shuichi away from him with one hand, and holding the box of popcorn as far as he can away from Shuichi.

"You weren't really expecting company other than Fujisaki huh?" asked K who had snook up behind him in the kitchen with a bag of popcorn. "Huh? Oh ya me and Suguru were going to spend the rest of the week together." said Hiro. Who put a pack of popcorn K gave him in the microwave. "Wow fan's won't like that each member of Bad Luck is taken, and by another guy. Hahaha that's funny." "It's not my fault I'm attracted to him. Wait how did you know?" "Ya it's not your fault it's just an attraction the two of you have...or so Touma says." said K. "Touma told me about you two earlier today." said K with a smile.

"Did you get a movie yet Hiro?" asked Shuichi. "I saw that one before pick a different one...wait I saw all the movies you have already." said Shuichi leaning over Hiro to see the shelf of movies. "Let's just do something else you might just talk out the movie or get restless." said Suguru pulling Shuichi off Hiro. "Ok, but wha...?" "Let's play truth or dare again." said Shuichi grabbing one of K's empty beer bottle's. "What do I look like playing...fine whatever" said K getting more beer. "You guy's want some?" "Sure why not." said Hiro taking a bottle from K. "Ok sure there's no more soda." said Shuichi. "I'll have none, being I'm underage." said Suguru pushing away the bottle K was handing him. "Oh who's gonna find out anyway just take a drink. It's just us guy's anyway." said K who was already on his 5th bottle already. "Umm...ok then just a little bit won't hurt I guess. " said Suguru taking the bottle.

So they started playing. Mostly everyone picked truth instead of dare. About an hour later,well you do the math K aready had 5 beer's at the beginning everyone had one. Out of a fridge with 27 beer's 2 were left someone's drunk right...?

"Suguru it's your turn now -hic-" said Shuichi.

"Ok. Spin spin haha."

"Ya got...Hiro Su" said K. "Wha's it gonna be truth or dare?"

"um..dare mr k -hic-"

"Ok I dare you to...makeout with Hiro again hehe" said Shuichi

"Ok" said Suguru moving over to Hiro and falling over in to his lap. "I gotta kiss you Hiro."

"Fine by me." laughed Hiro. As Suguru kissed Him.

This time the kiss went farther than intended as Suguru pushed Hiro in to an even deeper kiss. Hiro opened his mouth so Suguru can explore. What was going through Suguru's mind was nothing then again everything. Suguru was drunk and could careless about what he did. He was telling Hiro he wanted to earlier and now he wanted it.

Shuichi fell asleep, and K passed on his 15th drink. Hiro and Suguru were the last two up and were half way to the bedroom.

Undressing the two got into the room onto the bed. "Are you sure you want too? asked Hiro braking the kiss making Suguru mad. "Ya." he said red patches on his cheeks. "I know. OK." said Hiro.

K.B: Ya ya kill me go on anther cliffhanger, everyone's drunk and Suguru's wish might be granted. LOL. Don't worry 4 more reviews, and I update with the next day. 6 more reviews and I update with the lemony event's.

Please review for an update

Thanks to everyone who read this fic before, and who's reading it now.


	5. In The Moonlight

KB:Thanks everyone who read this sorry story so far. Bows to you all I've been caught up in school work so chapter 5 was delayed sorry. With out trouble from me chapter 5.

After please review and critic me as usually thanks to for showing me you still like this story and want to see (read) – You reviewed during the making of this chapter so it does not count to 6 review mark

DarkWings199 – lol well lets see if you get what ya want... – You reviewed twice it would have been 6 but...

Potter's Wifey – Thank you

otaku3kagome – Thank you for staying with me through this story your support is appreciated

GothicSuicide – Thanks for staying with me throughout this story your support is appreciated as well

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation Maki Murakami does and I do not own the songs Kinya Kotani does, but I wish I did T.T

Warning: I went back to the old style of paragraphing

Chapter 5: In the Moonlight

So they started playing. Mostly everyone picked truth instead of dare. About an hour later,well you do the math K already had 5 beer's at the beginning everyone had one. Out of a fridge with 27 beer's 2 were left someone's drunk right...?

"Suguru it's your turn now -hic-" said Shuichi.

"Ok. Spin spin hehe -hic-"

"Ya got...Hiro Su" said K. "Whasitgonnabe truth or dare?"

"umm dare K -hic-"

"Ok I dare you to...makeout with Hiro again hehe" said Shuichi

"Ok" said Suguru moving over to Hiro and falling over in to his lap. "I gotta kiss you Hiro."

"Fine by me." laughed Hiro. As Suguru kissed Him.

This time the kiss went farther than intended as Suguru pushed Hiro in to an even deeper kiss. Hiro opened his mouth so Suguru can explore. What was going through Suguru's mind was nothing then again everything. Suguru was drunk and could careless about what he did. He was telling Hiro he wanted to earlier and now he wanted it.

Shuichi fell asleep, and K passed on his 15th drink. Hiro and Suguru were the last two up and were half way to the bedroom.

Undressing the two got into the room onto the bed. "Are you sure you want too? asked Hiro braking the kiss making Suguru mad. "Ya." he said red patches on his cheeks. "I know." said Hiro. "But I'd rather it be when your sober Suguru" "ZZZzzzZZZ" "hehe good night Suguru"

The next Morning

"YUKI YOU JERK...HOW DARE YOU...BUT THATS NOT FAIR...DAMN YOU YUKI!!!!" **_Crash_**

"Shuichi please keep your voice down your not the only one with a hangover" said Hiro Mixing a drink to cure hangovers. "**I know how to shut him up**" yelled Mr K "Please Mr don't fire the magnum Mr K it will only make things worse. " said Suguru holding down Mr K's hand.

"It's Yuki not me he's going away and did not tell me!" "Is it for the promotion of his new book?" asked Hiro giving out cups of the hangover cure. "Well...yes it is...but he never told me about it. How do you know Hiro?"

"Well let me think Shuichi..." Suguru lifted this pants leg up to his knee "Yeah Shuichi during practice last week Mr Yuki came in and told you he was going away for his book promotion. You even knocked over the table I was sitting on to beg him t stay or take you with him"

"Oh he did I forgot...he must be really mad at me now" cried Shuichi "Sorry Suguru for your leg."

"It's ok I'll live..."assured Suguru falling on to the sofa."but for now I want pizza Hiro." "What? In the morning? Are you sure?" "BRAT!!" Yelled Mr K laughing. "Pizza sounds like a good idea Suguru." said Shuichi smiling. "Umm... ok I'll see if I can order some it is noon so there should be some Pizzerias open." said Hiro picking up a Pizzeria menu and the phone.

"Hello I'd like to order..."

"Yay pizza!! A Pepperoni, and Pineapple pizza American style Hiro!!!" yelled Shuichi.

"Yes can I get a pepperoni pizza and a pineapple and Italian sausage pizza?...Yes both large"

"Yo Hiro get Pepperoni rolls too" demanded Mr K "Yes and 20 Pepperoni rolls...ok... No, thank You"

"We do have soda right Hiro" asked Suguru "Yea you want to get more?" "Yes we can run out at anytime. I'll be back guys"

"Ok Suguru." Said Shuichi

"I'll come with you" said Mr K

"Ok" said Suguru putting on his shoes.

As Suguru and K left for the store Shuichi and Hiro cleaned up the apartment, and waited for the pizza to arrive. When the delivery man came Hiro paid $ 25 for the pizza then waited for Suguru and Mr K to come back.

"Mr K what else do we need? We've got soda, Punch, and snacks..." asked Mr K

"Thats all wee need Suguru." said Mr K.

"Ok checkout then." said Suguru pushing the shopping cart towards the checkout aisle

"I'm walking you back then I'm going to NG I have work to do with Tohma" said K paying for the products.

"Oh? What is it that you have to do Mr K?" asked Suguru picking up a bag. "As you know you guys are finished your new album so we are going to discuss a tour for Bad Luck to promote it." assured K walking out the store with Suguru excited. "Really I have to work on the music for it as soon as possible..." he was interrupted by K "Your on vacation relax, worrie about the tour next week. By the way don't tell Hiro and Shuichi yet ok me and Tohma have to finalize it first. " "When is it any way?" "In two weeks. Hiro open the door, you two better not be eating all the Pepperoni Rolls!!" Suguru understood now that anything can happen when K is involved but this was crazy he thought as he walked inside.

"I'm leaving now!!" announced K. "Have some pizza before you go" demanded Hiro "Fine fine give me a Pepperoni Roll and a Pepperoni slice to go."

After K left there was not so much excitement Hiro, Shuichi, and Suguru decided to watch some music T.V reality shows.

"I don't care as long as I never have to do that I'd go on that show!!" said Shuichi throwing a pineapple a Hiro "You would rather swim through mud than chocolate pudding?" "Yeah I'd swim to get out of the mud, but I'd stay in the puddling to eat it all like this..." and Shuichi demonstrated eating all the pudding by shoving a whole slice of pizza in his mouth. "Shuichi your gonna choke chew your food." Said Suguru grabbing the last slice of pineapple pizza before Shuichi can make a move for it.

"**_Ring Ring" "_**Shuichi your phone." said Hiro tossing Shuichi his phone "Hello? Yuki?...what about this morning?...Yes I did forget about that...sure...no...won't mind sure...no?...**I WANNA GO!!!**...Really?...I'll be home in a minute don't leave with out me Yuki!"

"You guys I going with Yuki for the rest of the week to America for the promotion of his new book that's what he called to tell me earlier" said Shuichi as he put on his coat and got his shoes. "Oh you finally get to go with him tell us how it goes ok Shu." "I will once I get back" grinned Shuichi as He walked out the door. "Looks like we're gonna spend this week alone huh?" asked Hiro

Thanks for reading and reviewing there will be another chapter after this I think I'm going way over my head here lol just cheer me on ok


End file.
